1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to a contact terminal having a thickened tail portion so as to readily incorporate with a complement lower portion such that the lower contact can be readily and easily manufactured and an adverse and unwanted disconnection therebetween can be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An conventional electrical contact is used to electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The electrical contact comprises an upper contact, a lower contact and a spring disposed between the upper contact and the lower contact. The upper contact comprises a flat base portion with a first contact portion at the top end. The lower contact comprises a flat body portion and a pair of arm portions extending upwardly from the body portion. The bottom end of the body portion has a second contact portion. The base portion is sandwiched between the arms and the arms which can move along the base portion.
When the CPU presses down the upper contact, the upper contact moves downwardly and presses the spring accordingly; the arms moves along the base portion of the upper contact and contacts with the base portion all along. When the CPU is removed, the elastic force of the spring will push the upper contact to move upwardly to the initial stage. The upper contact is made of sheet material and the thickness of the base portion is comparably thin. Thus, the distance between the pair of arms has to be precisely dimensioned and controlled to ensure the interconnection with the base portion. Therefore, this type of lower contact is difficult to be manufactured. Furthermore, disconnection may occur between the upper contact and the lower contact.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.